<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirai Meets a Cat by WritingPaperGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314636">Mirai Meets a Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost'>WritingPaperGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ultras and Cats [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat, Fluff, Mirai pets a cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:06:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirai meets a cat. That's it, that's the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ultras and Cats [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirai Meets a Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I realized it's a crime that I haven't just written something specifically for Mebius.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirai and Ryu had just finished investigating something for Crew GUYS - what it was didn’t matter as it had turned out to be nothing - and were making their way back.</p><p>“Well,” Ryu sighed, “At least it was nothing.”</p><p>Mirai was about to respond when he hears a strange sound coming from the arms of a person who passed by. He stopped, curiously looking towards the person, a man who had a loaf of fur in his arms.</p><p>Ryu doesn’t immediately realize that Mirai had stopped, only noticing once he was a few feet in front. He turns around to look at Mirai, noticing Mirai’s confused face. Ryu follows his eyes, seeing the loaf of fur in the man’s arms, though he still seemed to be confused.</p><p>“Mirai,” He called, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Mirai points to the loaf of fur in the man’s arms, “What’s that?”</p><p>The man turned towards Mirai, realizing his confusion about the fur in the man’s arms. The man laughed, shifting to hold the fur in one arm, petting it with his now free arm.</p><p>“Have you never seen a cat?” The man asked as the loaf of fur - the cat - made the sound Mirai had heard earlier again, then began to purr.</p><p>With a tilt of his head, Mirai asked, “A cat?” It wasn’t like he didn’t know what a cat was. He just... had never seen one before.</p><p>Ryu sighed, “He’s been busy since he came to Earth and hasn’t been here before.” With a shrug, he adds, “He’s spent his life on Mars, so I guess he’s never actually seen a cat before.”</p><p>The man laughed again, “Well, cats are nice,” He looks down at the cat in his arms, which was a light brown, with darker little stripes on it’s back. “Cinnamon here is pretty friendly, actually.”</p><p>The cat meowed, as if he knew that he was being talked about. Mirai seemed to be examining Cinnamon, trying to take in everything there was. After a moment, he spoke up, almost absentmindedly, “He looks soft.”</p><p>The man held Cinnamon closer, “You may pet him, if you’d like. Then you can find out for yourself.”</p><p>Mirai’s face lights up and with a huge smile, he gently begins to pet the cat. Cinnamon begins to purr with content, while Mirai continued to pet him. But Mirai’s amazement didn’t cease just then, no it continued for a while. He continued to pet Cinnamon, who didn’t seem to have any qualms. The man laughed lightly at Mirai’s amazement.</p><p>Ryu realized they were going to be here awhile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467347">[PodFic] Mirai Meets a Cat</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/Lady%20Ark">Lady Ark (brooktrout96)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>